A Day in the Life of Riku Lyonheart
by Riku Lyonheart
Summary: Riku Lyonheart is a Senior at Citadel High. When he realizes his feelings for his former best friend, Sora, he realizes he's going to have to ask him out. However, a day in the life of Riku Lyonheart is never as easy as he thinks. POSSIBLE LEMONS LATER ON. Soriku, Zemyx Side: Akuroku, Seiner, Cleon


Sora bounced through the halls aimlessly, radiating positivity as he greeted the students, teachers, and faculty he passed. He hummed softly to himself as he made his way through the crowds, unable to see over anyone due to his height. When he broke free from the masses, he made his way through his school, towards the cafeteria. He opened the big metal door and was greeted by the loud hustle and bustle of teenagers during lunch break. His eyes zeroed in on his table, where his friends were sitting. The "popular table". There was Leon and Zexion, the smartest boys in school; Tia and Yuffie, the head cheerleaders; Leon's boyfriend, Cloud, the volleyball star (and Sora's older brother); Wakka, the football star; Tidus, the fencing star, and Sora's twin brother, Roxas. Sora and Roxas had skipped their freshman year, placing them in the same grade as their year older brother. He bounded towards their table, greeting his friends with a happy smile. He was about to sit when a shaky finger reached out, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned and was greeted by a flash of silver hair, pale skin, and aquamarine eyes. Riku. The school's resident heartthrob. Sora tilted his head back slightly to meet riku's intense aquamarine eyes, a wide, friendly smile stretched across his boyish face. "Hiya!" he greeted cheerfully, oblivious to the fact that the cafeteria had gone deathly quiet.

It isn't every day people build up the nerve to speak to anyone from Sora's table. They were all somewhat intimidating. The only ones that are even slightly approachable are Sora and Yuffie, but their unprecedented cheerfulness and near blinding beauty scares away most of their peers. The fact that someone like /Riku/ had gathered the courage to confront Sora is unheard of, and everyone present was rapt, their eyes wide and their ears open.

Riku, unlike Sora, took immediate notice to the sea of faces staring at Sora and him. Feeling as though the entire world was watching, he began to shake. Why did Sora have this affect on him? How could anyone make RIKU, the Bad Boy, NERVOUS? 'You can do it, Riku,' he told himself. "Umm... Hh -hha-hai... S-s-Sora...". "Riku, right?" Sora prodded softly, his voice dancing Riku's name beautifully. As if somehow sensing Riku's distress, Sora softened his demeanor slightly. He leaned in a bit, reaching out to rest his small hand against Riku's bicep. "You're blushing." he observed, a surprised giggle escaping his lips when he felt Riku's muscle jump beneath his warm palm. Even his laugh was adorable and pure, spreading warmth through the heart of whoever may have caused it. "Eep!" Riku exclaimed. 'Dear gods, Did I just squeal?' He asked himself. 'I did, didn't I... Oh, god, my face is burning up. And he NOTICED! What Am I GOING TO DO?' He took a deep breath, remembering Zexion's Lecture on public speaking- "Don't focus on everyone. Focus only on one person in the audience at a time. Stay calm, and don't let fear eat you up" He took another breath, hearing it echo throughout the cafeteria eerily. With a grimace, he began. "Sora? C-can I t-t-talk to you? P-p-please?" "Aren't you already?" Sora teased playfully, not noticing how their peers watched on with bated breath. His eyes held a bit of a mischievously flirtatious glint as he gave Riku's bicep an imperceptible squeeze. His wide grin mellowed out into a soft smile as he waited for Riku to gather his wits, feeling incredibly endeared that this beautiful boy got nervous talking to him.

'Dammit Sora... Do you HAVE to make this more difficult?' Riku thought. Oh, if only they were alone... this might be easier... Feeling the shivers climb up his spine, he pondered his question in his head. Determined he would achieve his dream of several years, he resolved to step up to the plate. "Sora. I, uhhm, have something to ask you." Sora nodded a bit, his thin eyebrows rising up a bit as a sort of 'Go ahead' gesture.

Zexion sat up straighter in his seat when his boyfriend, Demyx, nudged him slightly. Having discarded the book he had been reading, he focused back on reality, his slate colored eyes falling upon Riku. A few months ago, Riku came to him about his crush on Sora, seeking advice and guidance towards achieving his goal of claiming Sora as his boyfriend. Now, Zexion's eyes grew wide with excitement and he flashed Riku a double thumbs up, hoping to encourage his friend.

Seeing Zexion's encouragement, an infinitely rare occurrence, Riku felt the resolve he needed to make his dreams reality. Not entirely caring about the possibility of repercussions, or the possibility of rejection, Riku continued. "Sora, I know that over the past few years, we have grown apart. It upsets me that we could go from the best of friends to this. The thing is, you're just so much better in like every way, and I know that it's a sudden gesture, but... Aww, to hell with this!" And with that, Riku Pulled Sora into a tight embrace, planting his first kiss on Sora, straight on the lips. Distracted entirely, and in complete bliss, he did not hear the gasps, cat calls, jeers and applause throughout the cafeteria.

Sora's eyes widened and his hands pressed against Riku's chest, his smaller body tensing up a bit in surprise. After a moment, he relaxed slightly, his stiff fingers loosening and curling into Riku's thin shirt. His eyes fluttered shut and his grip on the taller boy tightened as he leaned up to meet Riku's kiss with one of his own, feeling Riku's deliciously wide palms flatten against his waist and the small of his back, dragging him impossibly closer. He ignored the ruckus of their peers as he lost himself in the kiss that caught him so off guard, melting into the strong body stood before him.

Feeling how Sora melted into his arms, Riku smirked. It seemed Zexy might have been right after all... Maybe Sora WAS gay, like his brothers. Now that he finally had his prize, he would never let go of him so long as he lived. Feeling the need for air, but loving the taste of Sora (A mix of Chocolate, Sea Salt Ice Cream, and Pineapple) , he could not decide. Sora shuddered softly when he felt Riku pull away, offering him a breath taking grin. "You know, you could have just asked me out. I would have said yes." he panted quietly, his eyes glittering with unadulterated joy as he looked up at Riku.

Riku flashed him a smile that would put the sun to shame. "That would neither have been as equally sweet, or fun, as this." And with that, he picked up his Sora, (Yes, HIS Sora) and spun him around in the air. He loved the way Sora gleamed with infinite beauty and joy. Setting him back down, he pulled him into yet another embrace, hearing a distinct, snarky laughter coming from the corner of the Cafeteria ( No doubt Larxy, that Bitch...) Feeling time itself stop, he stared straight into the heart of those glimmering Sapphires He called eyes, and asked, "So is that a yes?"

Sora rolled his eyes fondly, stroking his chin as he pretended to think about it.

"It's a yes!" Zexion shouted from the table, startling everyone, as he never speaks much louder than a stage whisper. "He's liked you since you were in diapers and if you had just gotten your shit together sooner, you could've had him a long time ago!" he revealed, his lips curling upwards in a rare smile as he saw Sora blush and stumble over his words. Riku looked at Sora, awestruck. "I-is that true?" Riku began to tear up. Sora shrugged sheepishly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he stood in Riku's embrace. "Maybe just a little." he mumbled, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment. He and Riku had been best friends in elementary, but had grown apart during middle and high school. It had torn Sora apart due to his feelings, but he never knew how to fix their relationship.

"Oh, Sora... If only I had known... I loved you since the day I saw you in that skimpy... " Aww, shiiiiite. He accidentally said it. The L word. Riku prayed Sora wouldn't notice."Umm... Sora? A-a-are you okay?" Riku began to get very nervous once more.

Sora's eyebrows shot up when he heard the L word, gulping down the saliva that had accumulated in his mouth. He grabbed Riku's arm and tugged him out of the cafeteria, his cheeks burning bright red. Once they were safe outside, he guided Riku to a tree, settling them on the soft grass under its shade. "Sorry. The conversation was getting a bit too personal to be held in front of everyone." he chuckled nervously, sitting cross legged in front of Riku. He carefully avoided the L topic, seeing as he wasn't ready to say it just yet. It may or may not be true that he does have _**very**_ strong feelings for Riku, but he isn't ready to call it love just yet.

"Sora, umm... could you... Would you... I mean if you want to, maybe, you know, go to prom... With me? Maybe?" Riku began to feel his confidence falter as he treaded once more into dangerous territory. Sora smiled a bit, leaning forward to drop a soft kiss onto Riku's lips. "If I already said yes to going out with you, then you can bet your ass I'm going to prom with you. But as a senior, I expect you to plan a promposal." he teased playfully, relieved that Riku didn't push the love topic. " Okay. Hahaha. You always were one for the theatrical. Fear not, my noble princess! Your knight in shining armour will make it unforgettable !" Riku was relieved that Sora appeared calm despite letting IT slip.

"Heyy… I'm no princess, Riku. YOU were the one that was squeaking!" Sora exclaimed. Riku began to blush once more. "W-W-Well, who was the one that always played as Princess Peach is Super Smash Bros back as kids?" Riku retorted playfully. "Hey, she is a good character! Don't make fun of Peach!" Sora pouted. "Anyways, so…" Riku began. Sora chuckled softly, nudging his nose against Riku's affectionately. "You also have to court me and then ask me to go steady, first." he winked, his body practically sprawled over Riku's lap. Riku began to blush harder than ever before as Sora, the object of his formerly unrequited love was now laying in his lap.

"Y-y-Yeah. Sure t-t-thing" Riku stammered. "Do y-you want to come to Cid's Cafe w-with me after class?" Riku stuttered grinned, rolling over and settling his head atop Riku's lap. "Sure, Ri-Chan." he agreed, using the -chan honorific purely to get a response out of Riku. "I haven't been there for a while." he mumbled, his eyes slipping shut as he rested on Riku's thighs. 'Soraaaaaaaa! Please don't tease me like this... ' Riku cried in his head "Y-yeah?" "T-t-that's good." Riku replied, meaning in more ways than one. As Sora began to move around, Riku felt a faint feeling stirring in his stomach. "Oh god" he muttered inaudibly. Sora shifted slightly, seeking comfort and oblivious to the trouble he was causing. "Yeah. I'm sure he'd LOVE to see me." he snickered, thinking of how he was kicked out last time for trying to give Cid a hug. Riku stifled a moan. "Is that riii-oah-tt?" 'Dammit Sora, don't you know what you do to me?' Riku thought.

Sora spontaneous bounced up, still oblivious to Riku's "Problem". "Well, Ri, see you after class!~" And, with that, Sora bounced off, even happier than ever before. Meanwhile, Riku still was sprawled out on the ground, with quite a throbbing hard-on in his pants. Poor Riku realized he had five minutes to get to class , and he would have to somehow hide his burning erection.

"DAMMIT SORA!"


End file.
